Previous efforts at implementing electromagnetic components that utilize magnetoresistance phenomena to achieve two information states (i.e. one bit of information), e.g. magnetic tunnel junctions (MTJs), were largely directed at using a current to produce a magnetic field to manipulate the device, and/or directly torqueing the magnetic domains to manipulate the device. However, the currents required were often considerable, particularly in cases where MTJs were used in MRAM configurations. Indeed, in applications that require low-power operation, the requirement of a considerable current made the implementation of devices that rely on MTJs less commercially viable.